Don't Know What You Got Til It's Gone
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Ronnie Radke didn't know what he did to make Delilah break up with him, all he knew was that it left a gaping hole where his heart was supposed to be. Based off of Don't What You Got Til It's Gone by Cinderella.


_I can't tell ya baby what went wrong  
>I can't make you feel what you felt so long ago<br>I'll let it show  
>I can't give you back what's been hurt<br>Heartaches come and go and all that's left are the words  
>I can't let go<br>If we take some time to think it over baby  
>Take some time, let me know<br>If you really want to go_

To this day, if you asked him what went wrong, he couldn't tell you. It wasn't one of those situations where he just refused to talk about it, he just didn't know what happened. If you asked him, he would say that he wanted to know just as much as anybody else.

He felt that he couldn't make her feel what they both felt so long before. He most certainly let it show, too. It was one of the only things that just broke his heart. He never should have given up.

He couldn't give back all the things that had been hurt, though he most certainly wished that he could've. The most dominant thing among those items: his heart. She had given him her heart and he had given her his. He gave back her heart, apparently completely unscathed, but she had given his heart back all bruised and bloodied like she had stomped on it until it turned to dust. Some say that heartaches come and go, but that wasn't true. It was still there and the words that were spoken were what made it unbearable. He just couldn't let it go.

"If we just take some time to think it over." He pleaded with her. He could feel his heart breaking. "Just take some time and let me know if you really want to go." He wanted her to be happy, even at the horrible expense of his breaking heart.__

_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
>Don't know what it is I did so wrong<br>Now I know what I got  
>It's just this song<br>And it ain't easy to get back  
>Takes so long<br>_

As he lay on his bunk in the empty tour bus, he reflected on his feelings for her. He had always knew that he had loved her more than anything, that much was for sure. He just never realized how he took her for granted. He didn't know what he had done that was so wrong, but he realized that he had never truly appreciated her until she left. Well, metaphorically. They were still on the same tour, but she just refused to talk to him.

He then knew what he had, that it was just the depressing songs that he had been listening to for the past couple of weeks. Don't Know What You Got Til It's Gone by Cinderella was the next one that came on his iPod. It almost made him cry, because it was one of her favorite songs. She listened to constantly. The main reason he almost cried was because he realized how well it applied to his situation.

It wasn't easy to get up in the morning and work out like he used to. It wasn't easy to get on stage and perform like nothing was wrong, but he owed it to his fans to perform. It took him a long time to be able to do it without completely breaking down after the concert. Most of the people in the crowd reminded him of her. She had the same hair, her eyes are the same color, he's wearing one of her band's t-shirts. Everything.

_I can't feel the things that cause you pain  
>I can't clear my heart of your love it falls like rain<br>Ain't the same  
>I hear you calling far away<br>Tearing through my soul I just can't take another day  
>Who's to blame<br>If we take some time to think it over baby  
>Take some time let me know<br>If you really want to go  
><em>

She couldn't feel the things that brought him pain, but based on what Jacky had told her, the breakup was most certainly one of them. She still loved him. Quite a bit actually. What that girl had told her was just a little too much to bare though. Her past relationships had just spoken for her. Three out of three of her boyfriends cheating on her. Then, Ronnie? She wasn't about to stand by while he just cheated on her some more.

She always heard him calling her name from behind her, but she just kept on walking and never looked back. At first she was tempted, then she grew accustomed to it. At least, that's what she convinced everyone else of. It really felt like it was tearing out her soul, and she couldn't take another day. After all, who really was to blame?

_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
>Don't know what it is I did so wrong<br>Now I know what I got  
>It's just this song<br>And it ain't easy to get back  
>Takes so long<br>_

She didn't know what she had until it was gone. She didn't know what she had done wrong. She had always thought that she was enough for him, but apparently she was wrong.

_Do you want to see me beggin' baby  
>Can't you give me just one more day<br>Can't you see my heart's been draggin' lately  
>I've been lookin' for the words to say<br>_

He wondered if she wanted to see him beg, which he would've if that would've helped. He had silently hoped that she would've given him another chance, but she didn't. She couldn't have seen his heart which had been dragging along, as of late. He had just been looking for the words to say.

_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
>Don't know what it is I did so wrong<br>Now I know what I got  
>It's just this song<br>And it ain't easy to get back_

_Takes so long  
>Don't know what you got till it's gone no<br>Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
>Now I know what I got<br>It's just this song  
>And it ain't easy to get back<br>Takes so long  
><em>

"It's taken a while for me to realize. I don't care if you cheated on me or not. I love you way too much and I didn't realize how much until we broke up. Please take me back." Delilah Davis said to Ronnie Radke. They were standing backstage, right after Falling In Reverse's set.

"What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you." Ronnie was elated, but confused at her statement.

"This girl told me that you cheated on me with her. Are you sure?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm absolutely positive. I have never cheated on you and I never will. I love you so much." Ronnie bent down to her height and kissed her. When they pulled away, they were the happiest people alive.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! This was based off of the song Don't Know What You Got Til It's Gone by Cinderella. They're my favorite 80's rock band EVER! Please, review!**


End file.
